When Cupid Attacks
by Mystic Water Goddess
Summary: When Cupid shows up at the Titans Valentines Party, he shoots all the boys with his arrows of love. And guess who they all go after, Starfire! starxRob,starxbb,starxspeedy,For all of you who like rae and terra this is not the story for you! I luv reviews!
1. The day of the valentines

"Ah yes, there are my unsuspecting victims." Whispered cupid to himself. It was the day before Valentines Day and the Titans were preparing for their huge Valentines party. "Tell me friend Raven, what is this day of the valentines?" asked a very curious Starfire. "I'm afraid you've asked the wrong person Star." Stated Raven in her oh so low voice, "Why don't you go asked BeastBoy or Cyborg." "Yes, perhaps they shall know the answer to my question!" said Starfire as she raced off to find the two video gamers. "Gimme the controller you metal piece of crap!" hollered a fuming BeastBoy. "No way! So you can just bite my shiny metal ass!" replied an also fuming Cyborg. "Excuse me friends, but might you be able to inform me about this day of the valentines?" asked Starfire once again. But she got no response what so ever except for the continued yelling and screaming of BeastBoy and Cyborg. The battle between the two boys (more like babies!) got too intense for her and she decided to be on her way. "Is there no one who can tell me about the day of the valentines!?" yelled Starfire mostly to herself. "I could if you want me to." said the leader of the group. "Oh, how joyous! Yes, please do tell me dear friend Robin!" exclaimed an over bubbly Starfire. "Ok, ok, just calm down." Stated a startled Robin, "First of all it's pronounced Valentines Day, it's a day when we show our appreciation to the one person we care about most." Explained the boy wonder, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to send out the invites to the party." And with that said, Robin turned on his heels and scurried out of the room.


	2. Unexpected guest

Ding Dong! Range the sound of the doorbell throughout the tower. "Star, you've been assigned greeting duties, go get the door" stated Raven in her red robe. Starfire skipped happily towards the door. "Oh hello my dear friend speedy!" yelled Starfire as she grabbed Speedy into one of her bone crushing hugs. "Wow that has been THE best hello I've ever gotten." Speedy said with a grin. Starfire giggled and blushed a bit. Please make yourself at home friend. "Oh I will." Replied speedy as he walked of. All of the guests had arrived and Cupid was watching and waiting for his next victim to walk around the corner. "Now that all of my friends are here I can go finish my wondrous gift for Robin!" exclaimed Starfire. Just as she was about to walk out of the main room, where the party was being held, A hand came up to her shoulder and spun her around. It was Red X. "Hey cutie, come and dance with me." Demanded X. "I would like to but…That was all Star could say before X took her out to the dance floor and started dancing with her. As the song ended Starfire tried to turn and run away but was stopped when X pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Starfire tried to push him away with all of her might at first, but then she started to kiss back. When star noticed every one staring at them she pull away and ran up to the roof.


	3. Lean Green Kissin' Machine

Hi! I'm like sooooo happy I just got my first review! I'd like to give a BIG thank you to robin and star fan! Also big thanks to al my other wonderful reviewers! Sorry my first chappies were not that long, I did them before I left for school. Well enough out of me, let the story go on!!

I do not own the Teen Titans…BUT SOMDAY I WILL JUST YOU WAIT!!!! Sorry, I don't know how many candy bars I just ate but I can't think strait!

'Who will be next, ah yes perhaps the green one!' thought cupid.

Starfire ran down the hallway as fast as her feet could take her. Since she was blinded by tears, she could not see were she was going and ran into the wall. On impact she let out a loud screech of pain and sank to the floor.

"This should be a joyous day, but right now this could be the worst day of my life!" Starfire managed to sob out. After her brief conversation with herself, Starfire heard someone running down the hall.

"Starfire, Starfire is that you?" Inquired Robin.

"Robin? Oh thank goodness you are here!" Starfire exclaimed as she ran into his warm embrace, "Oh Robin, Red X kissed me!" explained Starfire as Robins eyes widened.

"He did what?!, don't worry Star, he wont get away with this." Stated Robin.

"Thank you ever so much, you truly are my best friend." Replied Starfire as the two teens walked down the hall hand in hand. Robin was quite enjoying the moment, getting to be close to Starfire, his sweet, sweet Starfire. When all of a sudden something, or someone comes whipping around the corner and snatches Starfire away from him.

"WHAT THE?!" exclaimed a startled Robin.

**With Star**

Within an instant she was in Beast Boys room watching him lock his door and pulling down the shades of his window.

"Friend Beast Boy, if you have another squishy pet alien you wish for me to take care of I'm sorry but it is out of the question." Starfire stated firmly.

"Are you kidding, I don't want no pet alien, it's you I desire." Replied BeastBoy slyly.

" What in the world are you talking ab… was all starfire could say before BeastBoy had planted his lips on hers. Starfire's eyes widened in shock as she tried to kick him away. Thought that only caused her to lose her balance and fall over… with BeastBoy on top of her.


	4. Boy Wonder to the Rescue!

Oh my gosh weeeeeeeeeeeee! Sry peoples I just saw weeeee on It's hilarious! I apologize for my sever randomness. Well anyhoo, this chappie is for all you raven and terra haters out there! Much love alwaysMysticWaterGoddess

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans so get off my back already! Gosh! lol!

Raven was stalking down the hall, pouting because no one would dance with her or even talk to her. As she rounded the corner she heard what sounded like soft groaning noises coming from beast boy's room.

Beast Boy's Room

Beast boy had now pinned Starfire to the ground and continued to kiss her and run his hands through her hair. Even though how wrong and strange it seemed, Starfire was beginning to like this.

Knock, Knock. Came a sound at Beast Boy's door. The two teens were too busy with themselves to notice it though.

"Beast boy are you in there came Ravens voice, if you won't open this door I'll just break it down!" Buhboom! Starfire and beast boy glanced up at the door way to find Raven staring at them with a shocked and disgusted look on her face.

"How dare you! Raven yelled as she ran up to Starfire and began to strangle her.

"RAVEN STOP!" demanded beast boy as he freed Starfire from the evil Goths grasp. "Don't you get it Raven? I never liked you….Just as beast boy spoke those words Terra came bursting in with chocolate all over her face and hands. (some one found the boxes of chocolate!)

"He never liked you Raven because he loves me! Explained terra.

"Ewwwwwwww! No way would I ever like a pig like you! Declared a grossed out beast boy, the only girl for me is Starfire.

"WHAT! Terra and Raven blurted out together. The two angry girls leapt on Starfire and began to pull her hair and pinch her until she started to cry. As soon as she let out the first wail of pain, Robin was there to protect her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Robin asked.

"Help!" pleaded Starfire from the tight head lock that Terra had her in. Robin kicked Terra to the other side of the room, picked Starfire up bridal stile and ran out the door. With Starfire gone the two furious girls needed someone else to take their rage out on. They both turned to beast boy and began to back him into the corner of his room. As Robin sped down the hall with a crying Starfire in his arms he could hear beast boy screaming in the background. Robin could only think of one place to bring this beauty sobbing in his arms, the roof top.

Robin swung open the door and set Starfire down on the roof. She clung close to his body as she stared off into the distance. The view from the roof was amazing. Robin took a glance at Starfire's eyes, and saw the beautiful reflection of the sunset in her already gorgeous orbs. He led her to the edge of the roof and they sat in a comfortable silence .

_Well it's now or never I guess.' _Thought Robin.

Oh what now! Sorry to leave you hanging my friends! I hope I have made my story more enjoyable be making it longer. Pretty please with a cherry on top review. I don't really like flames but ill take them. The more reviews I get the faster ill update! Cheery bye till next time!

-Heather Hodges a.k.a Mystic Water Goddess


	5. A Happy Valentines Day indeed

Oh I'm soooo sad! I only have 18 reviews! I like cheese and, and, muffins! Oh ya don't forget the muffins! Im really sorry for that, I think this is my slow day! Pretty please with a cherry on top review? Let the story continue!

Once again I don't own the Teen Titans so in yer face mean court people! You can't sue me! (I don't think that is the right kind of sue, so please correct me if wrong!)

"Starfire, there is something I've been needing to tell you." Robin said, his voice a bit shaky,

"I am listening Robin, please, what is it you would like to talk about? Asked starfire with anxiousness in her eyes.

Robin turned slightly so he was facing her directly, and gazing into her hypnotizing gaze. Slowly, he reached for her hands and clasped them together with his own. (Does that even make sense?)

"Starfire….. I love you." Robin said, his heart pounding, waiting for her reaction.

For a moment Starfire just sat there soaking up the words that came out of his mouth, and then she started to cry. She cried big, load, heart wrenching sobs, and Robin thought it was he who caused her this pain. Robin stood up, his head hanging in rejection, and was headed for the door when a voice from behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"Robin please do not go, I must explain the reason for my actions. Starfire said while walking over to Robin.

She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Robin, as you told me, today is the day of… I mean Valentines Day, a day when you show appreciation to those who you care about most, and you have done so much for me on this day but I have had no time to complete my gift for you." She prattled on, "So I guess this will have to do"

She raised up her head and looked at Robin with loving eyes as she slowly moved her lips closer to his. They both closed their eyes and inched closer and closer to each other until their lips met in a mind blowing kiss. The two lovers deepened the kiss as they wrapped there arms around each other, exploring every inch of each other. The two broke the kiss for some much needed air, but did not let go of each other.

"Did that answer your question? She asked with the most adorable look on her face, but that look was replaced with a playful grin. "Or did you not understand me the first time?"

Without any warning what so ever, Robin pounced on top of Starfire and they landed on the ground with a loud thud. The two were kissing and rolling around on the roof when a squeak came from the door to the roof. When they looked at the door, there was no one there, so they continued to make out. Little did they know that all of the guests were still peeking around the corner watching with wide eyes at what was going on. About 15 minutes later the guests got tired of watching and left the party. Robin and Starfire were now laying down on the roof side by side, hand in hand, just staring up at the sky.

Robin rolled over on his side and whispered into Starfire's ear: "Oh, and by the way, happy Valentines Day Starfire."

As the sun disappeared behind the city and the stars crept into the sky, sleep soon claimed the two teens who were laying in each others arms.

I am over come with joy! I just finished my very first fanfic! Cookies and Brownies for everyone! Especially my ever faithful reviewers! Please tell me if you liked it or not by reviewing! OMG did anyone see "Birthmark"? That was THE WORST Teen Titans episode I have ever seen my life! Robin hates Raven! Robin and Starfire Forever! Well ta ta for now!

Much Love,

Mystic Water Goddess a.k.a Heather Hodges


End file.
